


Cria

by ankareeda



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Drawing of Robin and Regina for the OQ Prompt Party 2020 - Wednesday - Art Prompts 5, 13: Horse (llama) Riding, Smitten
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cria

A special birthday surprise for Regina. Regina loves the little llama and Robin clearly is smitten with Regina. 🦙🌵❤️


End file.
